XSBR: Volume 2
by Zeta The Sixth
Summary: Volume 2 XSBR
1. Fragile Friendships

**Hello again readers. Thank you for tuning in after my small break after finishing Volume 1. I do hope for your continued support as I continue to write.**

**This is XSBR: Volume 2**

* * *

**Fragile Friendships**

The winds of spring blew in from the south as white gave in to green. Spring had come, spreading its balmy climate all through Vale. This was also one of the Vale Heliport's busiest times of the year as returning students resumed their studies and new students began their tutelage, the ships coming and going for days at a time as they sought Vale's crown jewel, Beacon Academy.

One such ship landed, opening its doors wide with a hiss of air as its occupants slowly disembarked, many yawning and stretching after sleeping on the considerable trip. Others were pushing against one another to be one of the first out the door, eager for what lay in store. Two students in particular disembarked quickly, a well-built blonde currently rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes while her dark-haired sister pouted, looking disapprovingly to her elder sister and leader.

"Ah…" Yang yawned, stretching, closing her eyes, and putting her hands behind her head as she disembarked with her sister. "That was a hell of a trip, but it's good to be back, don't you think so Rubes?"

"Yeah, especially after I was grounded for like the whole break!" Ruby whined.

Yang opened a single eye and leveled it to her. "C'mon you make it sound like I wasn't in trouble too."

"Were you?" He sister snipped. "I recall an empty room during the day that was somehow full whenever Dad came back."

Yang just shrugged. "I really don't know what you mean."

Ruby crossed her arms. "Uh huh."

"Anyways considering all the damage we, oh how did Ozpin put it, 'participated in'? We got off pretty good I'd say." Yang said changing the subject slightly. "I mean sure, Dad was pissed and the lectures were a drag, but other than that…" She took out a cigarette, lighting it up with an audible *_click_* of her lighter and taking a drag. "No biggie." She finished, as she puffed out a ring.

"He threatened to pull us from school Yang!" Ruby snapped.

"Aw, he was just to look tough, he was never going to do it." Yang reached over, ruffling up her sister's hair. "Especially not to his little princess Ruby!"

The younger sister slapped away her sister's hand and huffed. "Stop treating me like a little kid!"

"The minute you stop acting like one, you let me know." Yang shot back with a teasing smile.

Ruby shook her head as they continued to walk the airship docks. "So, you think Blake and Weiss are here yet?"

Yang looked like she was about to respond when something up ahead caught her attention and caused her smile to widen. She pointed ahead. "That answer your question?" she asked.

Ruby's eyes followed Yang's finger and she spotted Blake in the distance, leaning up against a light post. The faunus girl's head jerked up from her scroll as she noticed the sisters coming towards her.

Blake let out a small grunt as Ruby embraced her excitedly. Blake gave bemused chuckle before returning it, to a much lighter degree. "Glad to see you haven't changed, Ruby."

Ruby stepped back as Yang caught up at her own calm pace, greeting Blake with a one-armed hug, making sure to keep her still lit cigarette away from Blake's hair.

As the older girls broke their embrace Yang addressed her. "Blake, how was your time at Beacon while we were all away?"

"Quiet, for the most part." Blake replied. "Ren and Nora were good company over the break. Ren and I, as it turns out, are in the same reading circles. And Nora kept things from being too quiet with her… well… you know…"

"Nora-ness?" Ruby offered.

Blake chuckled. "Yes."

"Well, you got lucky." Yang said, slapping a hand down on Ruby's shoulder. "Rubes and I got grounded the moment we set foot in the door after all the stuff that went down in the docks ward."

"Some of us more grounded than others." Ruby grumbled.

Yang chuckled slightly before looking to Blake, her tone growing a bit more solemn. "So, have you heard from Weiss yet?"

Blake and Ruby's tone shifted, sullen for the former and concerned for the latter. "No, though I do recall her saying she'd be back today."

Yang's steady gaze was drawn upward suddenly. "Well, well, right on cue."

Ruby and Blake followed her gaze and the three saw it. An almost pure alabaster airship with the Schnee Dust Company snowflake on its side. Against the sea of grey shades that made up most of the other airship, this one was larger and sleeker, landing on its own pad separate from the others.

Yang took a drag before tossing her butt on the ground and stamping it into the concrete. "Well? Shall we go welcome her back?"

* * *

The interior of the Schnee Airship was even brighter white than the outside, from floor to ceiling everything an almost sterilized ivory, especially with the heiress' cabin.

Weiss looked at herself in her cabin's mirror, giving her chalky-white hair one last stroke before putting her ponytail to its side. Her shoulders sagged and she closed her eyes, gripping the sides of basin in front of her. She turned the faucet on, allowing the cool sensation to run over her fingertip for a few seconds before taking it in her hands and splashing her face lightly. She allowed the sensation on her face and hands to soothe her for a few moments before taking a towel and drying her face and hands.

With a deep breath, she stood up straight, regained her posture and composure and left her cabin.

* * *

As Weiss departed her family's personal ship, she gazed to the side and saw a few servants unloading her things. The youngest of the bunch, a young man who couldn't be more than a scant few years older than she was, grasped for a case at the top of a pile, but underestimated its weight, losing balance as he came crashing to the floor, the case bouncing off the ground and landing a few feet away.

As the young man quickly scrambled to his feet to get the dropped piece of luggage, he noticed pristine white boots in front of him and paled as his eyes traveled up and met the disapproving glare of Weiss.

"M-m-miss Schnee!" he sputtered, standing to his full height, nearly a foot taller than she, but somehow looking small in her presence. "I'm so sorry, miss! The bag, I didn't realize it was so heavy and I'm so very sorry, please!" He shook like a leaf while two other manservants stood with mouths agape.

Weiss felt a surge of irritation flare up within her breast. But, as she opened her mouth to berate the man, she noticed a long, thin, fur-covered tail protruding from his backside, her irritation evaporating like rain in the sun. She closed her mouth and eyes audibly inhaled and then opened them slowly again. "It's fine. Just… be more careful." She finished quietly, turning around and walking away from an incredibly relieved servant as well as two in complete disbelief.

Weiss' attention was drawn to her teammates now walking towards her. Ruby had a small approving grin on her face, Yang, a bemused one and Blake' expression, good or bad, could not be discerned.

"Hello, Yang, Blake, Ru-" She started before being interrupted as Ruby embraced her in almost a full-body tackle. Weiss held her ground and Ruby regained her footing as she tightened the hug which Weiss, somewhat reluctantly, returned.

"She's quite the hugger." Blake observed, her impassive features cracking into the smallest of grins.

"She is indeed." Weiss said, her words strained as if they themselves were being squeezed by Ruby. When she finally let go, Weiss took a moment and steadied herself, looking to the two other girls. "I hope you weren't planning on the same."

Yang chuckled. "If I tried what she just did I'd snap your spine like a twig."

"I wasn't, no." Blake said politely.

"Good to see you made it past the Schnee security just fine." Weiss said. "Most people aren't allowed to just wander into private helipads uninvited."

"Yes, the security guard said that word had been sent ahead to allows us through." Blake replied. "Your doing?"

"Of course," Weiss said, turning around and motioning for two of her manservants to come over. "Fetch the bag from inside, please. You know the one."

"At once, my lady." The man said, running up the ramp into the ship before appearing a few moments later, a large shopping bag in his hand. "Here they are, my lady."

"Thank you, you may return to your other duties." Weiss said. The man walked off after a curt bow and Weiss set the bag on the ground. "I got you all a little something whist I was back in Atlas."

"For Yang…" She began reaching into the bag and produced two large hair-product bottles. "High-grade Atlasian shampoo and conditioner."

Yang took them, one in each hand, and sniffed them, an approving smile spreading across her features. "Ooh, lavender, nice."

"Blake," She said reaching in again, producing a book. "_The Third Crusade_, 2nd edition."

The small smile on Blake's face grew into a more genuine one. "You remembered. I thought I might never see another after I lost my last one."

"It was somewhat difficult to acquire a copy, yes. But, not beyond my power to get." Weiss replied.

Ruby by this time was practically jumping. "Ooh! Ooh! What'd you get for me?!"

"Something I'm sure you'll find very useful" Weiss said reaching in for the last gift.

Ruby's thoughts were racing, useful? What could it be? Some kind of high-end weapons part? High caliber ammo for Crescent Rose? What? What? WHAT?!

"A binder!" Weiss said, happily pulling out the gift and presenting it to Ruby.

Ruby's excitement stopped dead in its tracks as she took the gift. "A… binder?"

"Yes, very good quality too, I might add. Multiple pockets for storage, durable, it's sure to be quite useful during the academic year." Weiss said.

Ruby was unsure how to respond. Was it a joke? It was hard to tell, Weiss' manner of speaking made her sound constantly either condescending or sarcastic, sometimes both. But after a few seconds passing and no punchline showing itself, she concluded that the heiress was being serious.

Yang nudged her from behind and Ruby snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Right! Thanks! Thank you, Weiss." She said quickly. "I'll be sure to put it to good use."

"You know guys, it's about time for lunch." Blake pointed out. "Maybe we should head back to Beacon. We could get settled in and then head to the cafeteria for some food."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Oh! Yes, yes, yes! Real food! No more home cooking or airplane food! I'll go get us a ride!" In a flash Ruby was gone, a trail of petals fluttering n the wind as she left the older girls behind.

The three followed behind at a walking pace as their youngest team member waved her hands around like a lunatic trying to get a cab.

As they walked Yang watched Blake and Weiss with a clinical eye. Their remaining time together after the incident at the docks had been but two weeks and the fragility of the two's relationship was plain to see. They walked together, but apart, as if they were merely strangers who happened to be going the same way. Weiss' gesture with the book had been without a doubt a thoughtful and kind one, but Yang knew that the two were on ambivalent terms at best. They were together out of necessity for the team and themselves rather than genuine desire for friendship with one another.

Her eye wandered ahead to Ruby, halfway falling into an open cab window, and the corners of her face turn a bit. Still, she knew that it wouldn't stop her little sister from trying to bring them together as friends, despite everything else. She hoped Ruby wouldn't try and push too hard, but patience and subtlety had never been her sister's forte. After all, she thought, her small smile growing, Ruby practically _bled_ optimism, so if there was even a fraction of a chance of bringing the two together, she knew Ruby would go after it with all she had. Maybe she could even get that chance, Yang mused, Ruby did have the strongest relationships in the team, even Weiss' cold demeanor seemed to thaw thanks to Ruby. Maybe she would get them all to be friends before long.

Personally, Yang just wanted to stop the bickering and fighting between teammates. The four of them had to be a team for the next few years and if they wanted to excel, constant distrust and infighting weren't gonna fly. She balled her hand into a fist. Her first semester as leader had been truly lackluster, she had to step it up this semester, she thought, her fist tightening further. She would _not_ let something like last semester happen again.

She would _not _fail them again.

* * *

As Team RWBY stepped into the cab, another team stood in the airship docks. Except this team was down a member.

Suffice to say, they were distressed.

"Damn it! I can't believe he's doing this again!" Scarlet said. Scarlet was young man with pale skin and red hair that came down over his right eye, and several red markings around his left. His attire spoke of a cross between an old pirate captain crossed with a military private as his simple attire matched a pelisse-like jacket draped over his left side with a pair of long, brown military-grade boots and a simple white sleeveless top.

"Maybe we should get him chipped or something." Sage replied. Sage was teenage boy with dark skin and yellow eyes and swept-back hair that was a sage green. Tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals around his neck were stenciled in intricate detail. His attire spoke of asymmetry as he wore no shirt but an opened long white jacket with its sleeve cut off on the right. A golden pauldron sat on his right shoulder where the sleeve cut off and a golden cuff adorned his left wrist. Dark grey pants and a white belt finished the look.

"Guys, guys, relax. We all know how he is, right? He'll turn up, sooner or later." Neptune assured. Neptune was a teenage boy with tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair in the form of an undercut. His own attire had a combat meets formal occasion feel as he wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar and a silver reticle across the back. He also sported a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces. His most notable accessories however were the black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles on his forehead.

"You know, it's because of an attitude like that that he's always pulling crap like this." Scarlet griped.

"I agree." Sage said, nodding. "He's our leader. He's got responsibilities, not just his own but to us. He shouldn't do this."

"Look, we all know he's around here somewhere. Let's just get going and be sure to give him an earful later, agreed?" Neptune asked.

"Agreed." The two said in unison.

* * *

The aroma of quality sustenance permeated the air of Beacon's cafeteria as students new and old ran about to and fro. Some new students were already beginning to aquatint themselves with their future classmates while scores of old friends reunited with cheers and toasts of all kinds.

One such group of friends had just finished swapping stories of their respective times apart. PVAR all sat on one side of the long wooden cafeteria table while XSBR, minus Ruby, sat on the other side. Yang and Nora were scarcely paying attention, taking turns throwing foods at one another's mouths.

"How hard was it?" Blake asked Jaune, who'd just finished telling them about one of the many miscellaneous jobs he'd taken over the break to support himself.

"Aw, it was easy. Laying bricks is actually pretty fun once you get the pattern of brick and mortar down." He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but ten-hour shifts? That's gotta suck." Nora chimed in, catching a grape between her teeth and swallowing it.

Jaune shrugged. "More hours meant more money, and I think it helped build up my muscles a little." He said raising a naked arm as he pulled back the sleeve and flexed. Out of the corner of the eye, Yang couldn't help but notice Pyrrha's wandering eyes and inwardly chuckled as she casually caught a grape herself.

"So, why isn't Ruby with us again?" Weiss pointedly asked Yang.

XSBR's leader snapped from her musings as she turned to the heiress and swallowed. "Oh, she said she had some important stuff to unpack, I'm sure she'll be here-" A loud crash from the far end of the table interrupted Yang and seven pairs of eyes all looked towards the source, Ruby herself with a large binder looking nearly fit to burst. "-any second." Yang finished to the notice of no one.

"What _is_ that?" Weiss asked before her face became scrutinizing and then nearly horrified. "I-Is that the binder I gave you?"

The young member of XSBR patted it as she beamed with satisfaction. "Yep, yep! It was very useful!"

The heiress looked like she didn't know whether to continue to look shocked or move on to anger. She settled for a bit of both. "W-What? You were supposed to use that for your studies! It should have lasted you all semester! How did you fill it so fast?! What did you fill it with?!"

"With the best day ever!" Ruby announced.

A wave of confusion spread across the seven as Ruby opened up the binder now stuffed with crumpled and wrinkled papers that had been hastily flattened in an attempt to mimic some semblance of order.

"Sisters, friends… Weiss…" Ruby began, earning a disgruntled 'hey' from Weiss. "Four score and ever since we got off from last semester, I had a dream. A dream that we eight and CVFY could all come together, as friends and have the most fun anyone's ever had, ever!"

There was silence for a moment and Yang sheepishly turned around to face the rest. "Sorry guys, I probably should have warned you. She came up with a bunch of stuff over the break." Yang felt a loaf of bread hit her apologetic face and glowered at Nora who stuck out her tongue impishly.

"Sorry Ruby," Pyrrha began in her usual polite measure tones. "but, what are you talking about?"

Ruby lowered her raised hands and her tone lowered to a softer, more appropriate volume. "Look guys, between the tournament at the end of the year and students from over-seas coming, this semester is gonna be a blast! But school's tomorrow, let's have some fun today!"

There were murmurs of agreements and Nora stood up. "That sounds like fu-!" She didn't get to finish her sentence as a banana-cream pie collided with Nora's face, slowly sliding off it and onto the table as everyone turned to see the satisfied smirk of Yang and her outstretched hand.

* * *

Coco and Velvet strode just outside, the later looking worried while the former projected her usual aura of cool. "Vel, c'mon you're getting worried over nothing."

"How can you be so nonchalant about it?" Velvet asked. "We got two training missions at the end of the semester in heavy-grimm territory."

"Vel, relax, we'll be fine. We've handled grimm before and came out peachy-keen." Coco replied. Seeing that her words were having little effect she sighed. "Look let's just get some lunch alright?" She said as she began to push open the door. "But no coffee, you're jumpy enough as it-" She stopped as ramen noodles collided with her head from the partially open door.

"Coco? You alright?"

Coco closed the door slowly, wiped the noodles off her face and adjusted her glasses to their rightful position. "I don't even want to know." She said before walking off.

As the two girls walked away another figure passed by the windows of the cafeteria, bright amber eyes peering in. They saw as chaos broke out, many students ducking for cover, running for exits or simply joining in the chaos. They quickly zeroed in on Pyrrha, widening as they saw her stop a barrage of soda cans from raining down on her and her friends and redirecting them elsewhere.

Suddenly, all the food being thrown froze dead in in tracks in midair. The noise and shouts of laughter and fright stopped. A loud clearing of the throat was heard, several dozens of heads turned to the front of the cafeteria to an open pair of doors. Ozpin in the door frame while Glynda Goodwitch stood a few steps inside, her riding crop raised.

"Children," she said, calmly but with obvious contained annoyance. "food is for eating, _not throwing_." With that she began to make several intricate movements with her weapon. Tables, chairs, trashcans, and foodstuffs from the walls floors and ceiling began to float around the room as if magically compelled. The room fell into place as they returned to their rightfully places artfully and thrown food was disposed of in the proper receptacles. When the last chair fell into place she lowered her riding crop. "Am I understood?"

Silence fell over the crowd. But then Nora, gave a snort before giggling overtook her and then outright laughter that echoed off the semi-stained walls. She was soon joined by Yang, the Jaune and Ruby and more until eventually laughter of varying types and volume sounded throughout the hall.

Glynda sighed in exasperation, shaking her head.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around briefly to see a sympathetic smile on the headmaster's face. "Glynda, just let it go."

She sighed again and looked to the laughing, chortling, giggling, mass before her. "They're supposed to be the defenders of their generation."

"They will be." Ozpin assured, taking his hand off and standing next to her, looking almost wistful as he too watched them. "But they're also children. Let them enjoy their childhood." He said, his gaze becoming somber. "It'll be over before they know it."

* * *

Torchwick sat across from Lieutenant Ursarus of the White Fang. The two were aboard an airship, having just recently left the scene of their most recent crime and Roman examined one of the many spoils form the heist in his hand, rolling it in his palm.

"I must admit…" Ursarus said slowly, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. "I did not expect that to go so… smoothly. Your plan was… surprisingly effective." He said slowly, as if dolling out the backhanded compliment were an effort in itself.

Roman looked up to him and smiled preeningly. "Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, friend. So long as children aren't involved, I can really work wonders." He put the dust crystal in his pocket and sat up a little straighter. "And I must admit, the White Fang is a force to be reckoned with. It's nice to have some lackeys that are semi-competent."

The Lieutenant frowned at the 'lackey' remark but refused to acknowledge it. "Perhaps if you motivated your men with more than greed they _would_ be competent."

"That's where you're wrong, friend." Roman shot back, his smile growing wide. "Nothing motivates a man like greed because it comes in so many flavors." He then leaned back against the hull, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. "After all, aren't we _all_ just a little bit selfish?"

* * *

**Done. The break was nice and once again, as said in Volume 1, most, by which I mean 90%, of these ideas are coming off of Celtic Phoenix Productions, so please go and watch his videos and support him. Other than that, please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Unity

**V2C2**

* * *

**Unity**

There was something truly satisfying about a plan coming together Ruby thought, looking out to all her invites. Roller skating, video games, clay pigeon shooting contest, and now a picnic.

To her left Yang, Pyrrha and Coco all seemed to be talking together about something. Coco and Yang were smoking away while Pyrrha stood just upwind of them.

To her right Weiss, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Nora and Jaune were playing a social deduction game. "Grimm Hunters" or something like that.

Between them was a grill being manned by Ren who oversaw the cooking of their burger patties and bratwurst with meticulous care. Not far from him were Blake and Velvet, setting out plates as well as condiments and toppings.

Ruby watched them all with no small amount of glee. Her own team had only recently come together but already she was hoping to bring them all closer together as friends. She knew Yang would tell her that these things would come in their own time, but Ruby couldn't help herself, she really wanted her teammates to be on good teams with each other, and to be on good terms with their peer-friends in PVAR and their upperclassmen-mentors in CVFY.

Her gaze them went from Blake to Weiss, who had little interaction the entire day, despite Ruby's best efforts. A small wave of sorrow washed over her, they would be without a doubt be the hardest to make friends, Ruby thought. But she also knew there were legitimate reasons for that, and as optimistic as she was, even she wasn't naïve to those facts.

* * *

Over at the docks, near the picnic, a supply ship for the school touched down, metal against concrete scraping against the ground briefly before the craft settled into its spot, acclimating to its own weight with a lurching sigh.

The door fell open and a money-like faunus stepped out from inside, tossing aside a banana peel nonchalantly and stretching as light hit his face. "Welp, guess that was the wrong ship after all." He said. Sun was tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He was shirtless, but wore a white jacket that was open showing off his muscular physique. He also wore red and black fingerless gloves with blue cargo pants held up by a white belt. Bandages were wrapped around his lower legs with yellow sneakers for shoes. His last piece of apparel was a simple cord necklace, a small golden pendant with a monkey on it. And as a result of his Faunus lineage, he had a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair coming from his backside, currently swinging gleefully in the cross breeze.

"Hey you!" Sun turned to see what looked like a pilot stomping towards him angrily.

Sun pointed towards himself as he swallowed the last bites of banana and another pilot appeared from around the corner of the craft, looking equally as angered. "Yes, you!"

The two stomped over and trapped Sun between them. "Were you inside the cargo hold?" The first asked.

"I mean, yeah, but,-"

"Look at this!" The second said, looking in towards the absolute mess within the cargo ship. Several of the crates were opened, fruit peelings littering the floor while it looked like a make-shift hammock had been constructed out of torn out pieces of nets holding said cargo in place. The first looked on in horror with the second before the two pilots turned their angered gazes towards Sun. "You're gonna pay for that you little-!"

Sun backed up a bit. "Oh! You know what, I think I left my passport… over this way." Sun said pointing with his tail towards the school grounds. "I'm just gonna-" He didn't even finish the sentence before making a mad dash towards the school.

But just as he cleared the end of the docks, Sun slammed into something that knocked him to ground with an almost excessive force. Sun landed on his rear, only narrowly avoid crushing his own tail. He shook his head; it had felt like he had run into a brick wall. He gazed up at the sneering face of Cardin Winchester.

Or a slab of meat, he supposed.

Sun glanced behind him, seeing the fuming pilots practically sprinting towards him. Seeing the boy before him, Sun quickly took the measure of him. Muscular-body, chestplate, mace bigger than his already larger-than-average-head…

"Hey, you're a huntsman right? Or at least one in training?" Sun quickly said. "Well so am I, just popped in from Shade!" Sun started with a friendly smile, hoping to endear the admittedly somewhat intimidating individual before him. But Cardin's face was as unmoving as stone and the faunus-boy quickly continued. "From one Huntsman-in-training to another, help a guy out would ya? Those two behind me are blowing a small thing _way_ out of proportion and I could use the help of a fellow huntsman."

Cardin's face cracked a small grin and he held out his hand.

Sun felt his spirits rise, gasping the helpful hand. But when he was on his feet and tried to break Cardin's grip, Sun found the boy's hand to be like wrought iron. Before the faunus-boy could even attempt to break the grip the two pilots had caught up to him.

The first pilot smiled appreciatively to Cardin. "Thanks for catching the flee-bag, son."

The second pilot grabbed Sun's free hand. "You got a lot to pay for you little mongrel!"

Cardin chuckled. "Yeah, you're gonna get it, mutt."

"C'mon!" Sun yelled. "I'm not even a dog-type faunus!" Sun easily broke the pilot had on him, but when he turned to do the same to his fellow huntsman -in-training the faunus suddenly felt a heavy blow to his solar plexus, hard enough that Sun actually fell to his knee.

Sun looked up to Cardin's impassive features with genuine shock. He'd _never_ been hit this hard before, not even by Sage, his team's physically strongest, could hit like this. But more than that, this huntsman in training had actually used his aura to empower the strike. This boy he'd just met hit him like he'd meant to seriously hurt him, _why_? Was it because he thought he was a criminal? Even if that was the case, Sun hadn't so much as raised a hand against him and this boy had tried to put him down like he was a felon. If Sun's reflexes hadn't kicked in and put up his own aura before the blow made contact he'd probably be out cold with several shattered ribs.

Before he could process this further he felt a boot on his back push him down followed quickly by swift kicks to his person , though somewhat weak, the blows came one after another in rapid succession. As the two pilots went at him, still tossing out faunus-slurs, Sun gazed up to Cardin once more, but saw only crossed arms and a small satisfied smirk.

The two pilots went at Sun with an almost perverse glee, the faunus-boy's aura beginning to flare from the continued assault. "Yeah take that and that you little monkey-tailed piece of-" Before he could even finish the pilot went flying, as a new catlike faunus in black appeared out of nowhere and lifted him into the sky with an incredibly executed uppercut. The first pilot balked as the second's body laid sprawled out on the ground. A dark and swollen bruise already blooming across the man's face as he lay motionless.

He flinched as she raised an arm to attack him as well, only for a tall blonde human to stop her, lifting up the female faunus by the back of her shirt like a mother cat lifting its young. Blake flailed about as Yang held her aloft. "Blake!" Yang barked, the sudden and loud shout snapping the faunus-girl from her frenzy. As she calmed Yang set her down and Blake's eyes widened, the gravity of what she'd done finally setting in and weighing down on her.

Ruby rushed passed them both, quickly kneeling down beside the still prone Sun, giving him a once over, looking for anything serious. "Are you alright?"

Sun didn't speak, instead holding his bruised side and giving a few quick, if somewhat pained-looking, nods.

The second pilot was doing the same for his friend, reeling on them as he jabbed a finger at Blake. "You crazy mutt! He's out cold!"

Blake winced at the insulting epithet both in hurt and anger, but Yang held out an arm, walking past both her and her sister. "He'll be fine, just needs some ice on that chin." Yang said giving the body a quick glance before returning her focus to the other pilot. "However, you two might be in some deep trouble now." Yang then cast a sideways glance to Cardin, whose smug grin had soured into a deep scowl. "All of you."

"Us!? She assaulted us!"

"True enough. And you assaulted him." Yang said, indicating towards Sun with the barest movement of her head.

"He stole from us! He tried to run from us!"

"Ah, so you're security for this port then."

The pilot's anger now mixed with confusion, his aggressive hunched over stance now straightening as he stood taller. "No…"

"Ah, but you must be police then, right?"

"No…"

"Really?' Yang said, her voice halfway between sarcasm and a tone one would use for toddlers. "Because the last time I checked it was their job to apprehend and, if need be, fight them. It is _not_ the job of two pilots to chase down a possible thief and then proceeded to try and _beat_ him bloody without any sort of due process."

The pilot's features nearly mirrored Blake's as he too realized what they'd done.

"So," XSBR's leader said, clasping her hands together. "Here's what's going to happen. My friends and I are going to take this young man and Cardin to-

"Me?! I'm not going anywh-" Yang affixed him with a gaze so cold and livid at being interrupted, even he had to silence just then, averting his eyes from hers.

"As I was saying, to Ozpin's office to decide what we're going to do about all this. He may be a thief, but he is also here as a gust from Haven. After all, it may cause international incident if word gets out that a student from another major huntsman academy was savagely beaten by members of Beacon's staff, even if they are just two-bit pilots."

The man took clear offense at the insult. "What about us?" He asked.

"You're going to drag your buddy back onto your dinky little biplane and forget this ever happened. Or I can _assure_ you, that it'll be _far_ more trouble for you than for us."

The pilot looked like he wanted to argue more, but, as he quickly considered Yang's points from earlier, decided against it, taking his co-pilot under the arms and dragging him off towards their craft. Ruby blinked. Yang had always seemed to her like a "punch first, ask questions later" kind of person. And yet, her big sis had masterfully defused the situation with nothing more than stern words and a commanding gaze.

It's was impressive, to say the least. Even admirable.

Ruby helped the faunus-boy to his feet and he gave her an appreciative smile, Cardin crossed his arms, looking none too pleased how things played out. "C'mon then, let's go visit Ozpin." Yang said.

* * *

Ozpin looked to the five at his desk contemplatively. XSBR and Cardin standing opposite of him while Glynda was reprimanding Sun for his misdeeds. Cardin and Yang stood at the forefront, neither looking to give an inch. CVFY and PVAR had wanted to come along, having witnessed things from a distance, but Yang had assured them that they could handle things themselves.

"I must thank you all for bringing this to my attention." He said, casting his eye especially towards XSBR. "It is best to nip internal matters like this in the bud before they become… external matters." XSBR had varying degrees of satisfaction upon their face whole Cardin's stare at Ozpin became cold dissatisfaction. "However, concerning the pilot you assaulted. That was less than wise of you, Ms. Belladonna."

Blake 's eyes drifted towards the floor, but Ruby spoke up. "It wasn't her fault! She was just trying to help Sun!"

Ozpin looked to her. "While I have little doubt your words are sincere Ms. Rose, I cannot help but wonder if they are perhaps tainted by your friendship. And perhaps a desire to protect her from more… harmful consequences."

Cardin's, Ruby's and Yang's expression were practically reversed as the arrogant boy's signature smirk worked its way back onto his face while the sisters' faces fell.

"She's not lying, or leaving anything out." Weiss said, speaking for the first time since the incident. Five pairs of eyes all turned simultaneously, all of them but Ozpin's showing any degree of disbelief. "The boy, Sun, was chased down and we saw, rushing to his aid as the two pilots began to pummel him on the ground." She then glanced over to Cardin. "Which was of course preceded by Cardin's own assault on him."

"A single punch to a possible thief shouldn't count as assault!" Cardin bellowed.

Ozpin raised a hand and spoke when all had quieted. "Given the circumstances I am willing to overlook both Ms. Belladonna's and Mr. Winchester's… altercations. But I must ask you all that you remember where you are and whom you represent. After all, it is one thing to shame yourself through your actions, but another to shame the school." He then turned his gaze completely on the boy. "Especially through violence towards students from visiting academies."

Cardin caught the thinly veiled reprimand and finally slammed a fist down on Ozpin's desk. "And how was I supposed to know he was a student?! He was a faunus running from Beacon staff! For all I knew he was another one of those White Fang guys that have been hitting the shops! Trying to break into Beacon to steal our equipment and gear!"

Ruby, Yang and Weiss all turned at that.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked.

"We took out the White Fang weeks ago!" Ruby added.

Cardin just sneered. "Try reading a paper sometime, 2nd rates. White Fang's been on the _rise_, not decline." He then turned to Ozpin. "So get on with it. Am I being punished?"

Ozpin gazed back, cool as ever. "No, but be mindful of your tone and attitude, Mr. Winchester."

Cardin said nothing, striding out of the room as XSBR looked to one another, clearly astonished at the news. All except Blake whose frown only deepened.

* * *

The murmurs of students speaking to one another filled the large auditorium they were in with a hushed ambiance of anticipation. In three sections the students stood, Beacon in the middle while Shade and Haven flanked their sides.

A respectful silence took hold over the room as the Headmaster himself appeared. Ozpin took a moment to adjust the mic properly before speaking in his clear measure tone. "Greetings students one and all. I am Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon academy, the host of this year's Vytal festival."

An applause sounded across the room for a few seconds before stopping as Ozpin continued.

"I would also like this time to formally welcome our prestigious sister academies Haven and Shade. Know that we of Beacon are honored to have you here."

Another round of applause rang out, this time followed by a few "woos" and excited whistles.

"Unfortunately one among our number is not among us. Our collective neighbors from the north, Atlas has run into some unfortunate weather and will not be able to join us until tomorrow morning. Even so, I see no reason to delay, and as such this message is being broadcast to them even as we speak."

He took a deep breath, placing his cane in front of himself. "We have held this festival for many years, close to a century now, and I need to emphasize why we hold it." His gaze swept across the room as he spoke. "The Great War was a costly one that, had it continued, would have surly wiped all of humanity from the face of Remnant. For as it raged on many of the smaller nations and city-states outside of the great four were wiped out, due to the battles that had taken place there and even more so, to the scourge of the grimm hordes, drawn to our violence and hate." He shook his head solemnly. "Nations and cultures of all kinds are now lost to us forever, less than echoes of what they once were. Now, we take strides towards unity, so that such calamity may never again befall us." His gaze hardened. "You are huntsman. The vanguard of humanity. The bane of the grimm. And even as you now compete against each other, never forget it is in the spirit of comradery and friendly-rivalry, not enmity. You are all here to share yourselves and your culture, as well as learn from others and theirs, so that we all may learn and grow as one."

A polite applause, louder than the first sounded out, but there was one among them who did not clap. A troubled expression taking her features as he read the headline on the news article on her scroll.

**HUMAN-SHOPS UNDER ATTACK! WHITE FANG ON THE RISE!**

* * *

**I knew I was forgetting something. Whoops.**

**Please Review.**


	3. New Arrivals

**V2C3**

**New Arrivals**

* * *

The airships of the north arrived earlier than Ozpin had expected.

The fleet carrying the students of Atlas had swept down and around along the coast of northern Vale and then head west to avoid the inclement weather that had appeared, causing a delay that nearly doubled the time getting there.

But now they came, up on the horizon in the early morning, the rising sun at their backs. From his viewpoint, it seemed to Ozpin almost a mural. As if the airships were depicted being heralded by the very heavens themselves.

Beacon's headmaster took a sip from his mug, listening to the slow turning cogs above his office click and clang rhythmically and steadily. A soothing white-noise that helped to settle his mind, calming it from the fact that the number of ships was far more than could be expected from a normal escort fleet.

* * *

"Ozpin!" Greeted a well-dressed man as he entered the room. He wore a clean-pressed suit of white with a gray undercoat and a red necktie. His right hand was gloved to match his attire, but his left remained bare. He had the countenance of a powerful man in his prime, but the gray-shade in his otherwise jet-black hair betrayed his true age. Most curious of all was a small smooth metal implant, just over his right eye.

All in all, he was clean-pressed military personified.

"General Ironwood." Ozpin replied, rising from his seat and meeting the man in the center of the room for a firm handshake.

"Please, drop the formalities. James will do just fine." The man smiled, though there seemed something wrong with it. Not disingenuous, Ozpin thought, more like strained.

"Will Glynda be joining us?" Ironwood asked, looking around, clearly to make sure he hadn't accidently overlooked her presence.

"She excused herself when she heard you were coming." Beacon's Headmaster said as he returned to his chair behind the desk., folding his hands in front of him upon it.

"I see. Same as ever then." The General gave a single nod, as if confirming the fact into existence. He stepped forward and Ozpin reached for a spare cup, filling it with more of his own tea-blend, and then offering it to Ironwood.

The man accepted the cup, taking it from the Headmaster as Ozpin spoke. "I wasn't expecting you here, James. Shouldn't you be in Atlas? The headmasters don't usually travel with their students during the Vytal festivals."

"Well, you know how much I love Vale this time of year." Ironwood weakly deflected, as he poured in a bit of his own special brew from a jacket pocket. "Besides I thought it might be good to catch up, face to face."

"While such a gesture would be nice, I cannot help but feel it a tad… insincere."

The weak and forced smile upon the General's face became a simple line as Beacon's Headmaster gave him a serious look. "Be honest with me, James. Why are you here with this fleet?"

"Why do you ask question you already know the answer to?"

Ozpin sighed, looking down at his mug and running his finger along the rim of the cup. "We are in a time of peace, James. Shows of force like this will only give people the wrong impression."

Ironwood's gaze became steely. "If what Qrow said is true-"

"If what Qrow said is true then we need to handle things tactfully." Ozpin snapped, his voice did not raise but the inflection was clear. "It's the Vytal festival, a time to recognize unity and peace. So perhaps you might consider not frightening the people of this city by transporting hundreds, if not thousands, of soldiers and machines of war halfway across the world. And perhaps you might consider what that sort of wide-spread negativity may attract."

Ironwood features were grave, but made no argument. "I'm simply trying to be cautious."

Beacon's Headmaster allowed his furrowed brow to lax as he sat back n his chair. "I know, James. And while I can see the logic of your argument, you mustn't dismiss the emotions associated with it."

The General gave a single understanding nod. "I understand. My men and I will not make a move without your consult and permission. This is your school, your city. But while we're here consider my resources at your disposal." He set the mug down. "Now if you'll excuse me." He finished, turning around and exiting.

Ozpin gave another sigh before turning his chair and looking out the window, watching the Atlas ships hover in the air distantly.

* * *

The library of Beacon was cited by many to be one of the best in the world. But then how could it not be? It belonged to one of the four great huntsman schools of one of the four great kingdoms, of course it would be. And while its most productive uses were second to none, its capacity for recreational activities was surprisingly varied.

For instance, playing highly intricate and confusing board games.

One such game was taking place right now, in fact as the four members of XSBR sat across from one another, their game already well underway.

A smile ripped across Ruby's face. "Ha! I got you now Yang!" She slammed her palm down, showing her sister a card. "Flight of the Sixth Legion! My air force gets to fly over your ground forces and attack your capitol directly!" She announced. "And with this, Mistral is no more!"

"Not so fast!" Yang shot back, slamming a card of her own face up on the table. "Murder of the Nevermore! If I roll a five or higher, your fleet's attack reduces by half!"

"But four or lower and the Nevermore turns on you!" Ruby reminded. "Now roll!"

Pyrrha glanced over at XSBR's table. She was happy Yang had finally made some progress with her team. She wasn't going to lie, it seemed pretty touch-and-go for a bit. But now?

"SIX! The Nevermore murder wipes through the Sixth Fleet of Atlas and…" Yang rolled a different dice. "Crit success! My antiaircraft rips through the remains! Your attack force is no more!"

Ruby fell back in her chair, hands at the back of her head as she shook it. "Nonononono! My fleet! My beautiful fleet!"

The red-head smiled. Things were going good, she could tell. She glanced over to Ren who kept nudging Nora awake as he continued his attempts to tutor the ditzy girl. Pyrrha looked over to Jaune's book suspiciously, he'd been on that page for close to twenty minutes… She reached over and grabbed it, revealing a comic book behind. Pyrrha gave a look of mild disappointment and the boy sheepishly put the comic down, picking up the actual book and furrowing his brows as he made sense of it. Pyrrha picked up the comic Jaune had lain down. Oh! She hadn't yet read this month's _X-Ray Ray_.

Yang leaned back in her chair, satisfied by a job well done as Ruby sulked. She then turned to Weiss, a look of confusion clear as day on the heiress' face as she tried to make sense of her hand. "You alright there Weiss?

"I…" She then sighed, putting her hand face-down. "I have no idea what's going on or what to do."

XSBR's leader put down her own hand, walking over till she was behind Weiss. "Hey, this is a pretty good draw! You could really do something with these."

Weiss looked skeptically to her. "How's that?"

"Well…" Yang started point to one card. "'Sandstorm' would be a pretty good way to stop the ground forces I got coming your way. Especially since Vacuo forces are immune to environmental hazards." She said motioning to the board. "'Resourceful Raider' will let you pick up part of Ruby's fleet that I just annihilated and make it your own. And that'll give you, wow, a whole lot of buffer against anyone trying to invade."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you'll have more time for your factories to produce dust, which you can then use to power the Vacuo war-machine."

"And that means…?"

"In three turns time you'll have an attack and defense so strong that none of us will stand a chance." Ruby muttered dejectedly.

"Hahaha!" Weiss aid, standing up with elated glee. "I will soon end you all! Bow down to your almighty ruler! Weiss Schnee! The Empress of Remnant! Muwahahaha!"

"Trap activated." Yang said, playing the card from her hand. "'Faunus Uprising' Make a save of five or higher or lose your turn and half your resources by the multiplier failed."

"Uh wha-" Weiss began until Yang shoved a die in her face. The heiress took it and rolled. The three looked.

**1**

"Oh, critical failure." Yang said 'tsk'ing all the while. "Lose your turn and lose military force down to an eighth of its original strength."

Weiss sat down, before mimicking Ruby, shaking her head as she whined. "Nonononono! Why do bad things happen to good people!" Weiss then turned to Ruby. "Is she always this bad?"

"I tried to warn you! She's way too good at this! I've _never_ won against her." Ruby wined. "Yang gets so cutthroat when she plays, she even made our Dad cry once!"

"Bah! He's too sensitive." Yang said, picking up the rest of her own cards. "Anyways, now that Vacuo and Atlas are in shambles time for Val-" The leader of XSBR stopped as she looked towards Blake.

The faunus girl caught Yang's gaze from her peripherals. "Huh? Sorry what? Is it my turn already?"

"Yeah, I just whooped Atlas and Vacuo and you're next."

"Oh, alright." Blake said, looking to her cards. "Just give me a second."

Yang got a concerned look on her face as Weiss and Ruby continued to sulk over their fallen forces. "Blake? You okay?"

Blake didn't meet her gaze and Yang was about to inquire further when a rather boisterous voice interceded.

"Hey hey hey!" Sun said, striding in with Neptune. "What's shaking… Blake… Yang… Ruby… and…" he paused looking at Weiss who just returned his unsure look with a quizzical one. 'Ice Queen!"

Weiss looked thoroughly insulted while Yang and Ruby had to catch themselves before they burst out laughing. "That's not my name, you stowaway!"

"I like to think of it as me and the ship going the same way."

"You committed a felony just so you wouldn't be late for school!"

"Hey, c'mon! That's gotta be a misdemeanor at best!" Sun shot back.

"Though maybe all those bananas you ate _could _be considered for grand larceny." Neptune quipped.

"Whose side are you on?" Sun asked as his tail whipped around in a frenzy.

"C'mon man, you know me better than to take your side against such… charming ladies." Neptune replied, looking directly at Weiss and sending a small tint of red across Weiss' pale skin.

Jaune, only a single table over, saw Weiss giggle as she looked towards the blue-haired pretty-boy and clenched his fist. Pyrrha saw this but said nothing as the two of them continued to eavesdrop and Ren continued to try and rouse Nora from slumber.

Sun meanwhile beamed down on Blake, but the faunus-girl suddenly got up. "I… I'm sorry I need to go…" she said before walking off quickly. Sun frowned as she hurried off and XSBR all looked at one another and after Blake with varying degrees of confusion.

* * *

As Blake walked the halls alone, she thought back to when she first entered the academy,

"Ms. Belladonna ,was it?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes sir." She answered curtly.

"The resume you've given is quite… remarkable." The headmaster said, putting his scroll down. "With transcripts like these, I must confess I'm unsure as to why you still wish to take the entrance exam. Would you kindly explain?"

"If I can't pass the exam, then it means that I'm not meant to be here." Blake replied. "It's just something… I need to do."

Ozpin peered over his glasses at her, seeming to take in the full measure of the girl before him. "Usually it is through the lesser schools of the Huntsman that they get in here, elsewise they take the exam to prove their worth to the school." He said. '"Is that what you're doing? Proving your worth?"

She said nothing.

"And if so, to whom?"

Again, silence.

Ozpin picked up his scroll again. "Do you know of the White Fang?"

Blake stiffened but remained silent.

"What am I saying? Of course you do, they're the terrorist organization. The ones saying they speak for the Faunus, what do you make of them?"

"They…" Blake sighed. "They were peaceful, once. But, when things weren't changing fast enough, they lost their way and turned to violence for more… immediate results.

Ozpin nodded his assent. "Did you know their activity is on the decline in Vale these past few months?"

Nothing.

"Oh yes, yes indeed." Ozpin said, clicking through his scroll and turning around showing Blake a map of Vale, indicators flagged all along the east coast of the continent. "It seems something has been disrupting their activities for the past year or so all the way from here, he said before zooming out showing the trail lead back to a fish-shaped island. "To Menagerie."

Blake eyed him, but her face was unchanged.

"You see, these strikes, they've been quick and precise. Reports have suggested it was a one-man operation in each case." Ozpin went on. "A few cells exposed, arrests made, nothing big, no. But there've been a lot of them, as if someone was making it their mission to root out the White Fang. What do you think of the mindset of such a person?"

Silence.

"Perhaps they too, like you, are trying to prove something? To themselves? To others?" The headmaster asked, looking to the bow atop Blake's head. "Even when it means going against…" he paused clearing his throat. "one's own kind?"

"Respectfully, Professor." Blake said, interrupting for the first time. "Is there something you're trying to ask of me?"

"Why?' Ozpin asked in return. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

Blake closed her eyes this time, somehow becoming more expressionless than ever before.

After a few moments, Ozpin sighed. "Very well. Your exam will be scheduled no earlier than four days' time. We will contact you through your scroll about the details." The headmaster motioned to the door and Blake took the cue to leave. "Oh, one last thing, Ms. Belladonna. The leader of the White Fang, do you happen to know his name?" Blake paused in the doorway, giving Ozpin a plain, emotionless expression. "Please, excuse me. Of course you wouldn't. Forgive me."

Blake said nothing, simply turning and leaving.

* * *

Blake arrived in XSBR's room, pulling up her legs and resting her chin on them, deep in thought.

Though she didn't get too deep as the rest of her team came into the room only a few minutes later.

Well, Yang and Weiss anyways, Ruby came behind a few seconds later, holding the board game in a jumbled mishmash of cards, tiles, and figurines. "Hey Yang, Weiss, thanks for helping me clean up before you ran off after Blake!" she grumbled before walking over to her desk and setting it down, meticulously taking apart the mess and putting everything in its right place.

"Okay Blake, what's up, what's eating you?" Yang asked, crossing her arms. Weiss was at her side, doing the same but saying nothing.

"You've been distracted the last few days, Blake." Her leader pointed out. "You're barely with us during training or studying. Something's on your mind, what is it?"

The faunus girl didn't meet her gaze, just turning to look out the window.

Yang sighed, sitting down next to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Blake, is this about the White Fang?"

XSBR's leader felt the muscles in her shoulder give a small twinge at the mention of the name, but still Blake was silent.

"You shouldn't keep this to yourself, you know." Weiss said, stepping in Blake's line of sight. "You're on a team and when teammates can't trust each other, it'll only lead to trouble."

The faunus girl actually leveled an eye to Weiss.

"Being on this team is teaching us all a little something, I think." The heiress went on. "Like how I should treat… others… around me better. Especially those different than me."

Blake actually turned her head.

"And something you're learning to do, is trust again." She said, stepping closer and taking one of Blake's hands. "So trust us with what's bothering you, Blake? What's on your mind?"

Yang and Ruby were equally parts astonished and impressed, though Ruby wore it more clearly on her face. Yang for her part was also proud of Weiss, for trying, even this small gesture spoke volumes of her progress.

Blake stood up from the bed. "I'm… I'm really worried, you guys."

"Yes, we can gather that." Weiss said a bit too snarkily, earning a whack upside the head from Yang.

Clearly not enough progress.

Blake didn't seem to notice as she looked out the window and spoke, as if addressing someone standing right outside of it. "They're still out there you guys. You know they never found Roman's remains right? He could still be planning something with them against Vale." She paced, walking in circles around the room. "Even if he's not, the White Fang could have sent someone to take his place, or more troops, or better weapons or… or…"

Yang put her hand in its previous position, stopping Blake in her tracks. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there Blake. Getting this worked up about it is going to help nothing and no one."

"Well then, it seems obvious what we must do." Weiss said a-matter-o-factly. "We have to inv

"INVESTIGATE!" Ruby shouted, her chair falling over with her sudden movement. "We'll find out what happened, find the White Fang, _if_ they're involved, and put a stop to whatever dastardly deeds they're up to!"

"…yes, more or less." Weiss muttered.

Yang put a hand to her chin. "We'd have to be careful. Ozpin and the other teachers know about how we were involved with the White Fang heist last semester. I doubt they'll be pleased if they catch wind that we're doing things they've expressly told us not to do."

Ruby's face fell like a rock and even Weiss' mouth sagged at the corners.

"But… if it's for a friend's peace of mind, then I think it's worth the risk." She finished, as the three younger girl's faces all turned into a beaming smile, and a pair of smaller, satisfied smiles.

"Okay, great! Sound good!" She then ran over to the doorway. "But before you guys start the plans, hold that thought. I just finished counting the deck and we're missing some cards. Be right back!" She said running off.

She had barely turned the second corner when she ran face first into something, but she felt something quickly latch onto her wrist, and Ruby's fall to the ground stopped.

XSBR's youngest member senses focused once more and she saw what was grabbing her.

It was the lean, toned arm of a young man. He was pale, but well-built with gray eyes and hair, in a partially slicked back and unkempt look. A charming grin was on his features as he righted her to a standing position.

A small blush briefly appear on the young girl's face, from both embarrassment and, if only partially, due to the company she now had.

"Don't mention it." He said simply, the same smile on his features.

Ruby then noticed that they were not alone, in fact, there were at least a dozen people here besides.

"Almost had quite the spill there." Came another voice. Ruby turned to see a girl with brown-ish skin and dark-red eyes. Her hair was a light, mint-green with a straight fringe and bangs as well as two long locks on each side in the back.

She also currently wore a bemused half-smile on her face.

"Yeah, I… I'm sorry I should have watched where I was going."

"What is it? What happened?" Came a feminine voice. A fair-skinned woman with ashen-black hair that fell slightly over her left eye. Her bright amber eyes is what caught Ruby's attention the most as she stepped up to the three of them. The gaze also kept Ruby from speaking as if mesmerized by the woman's gaze. "Well?"

"Oh, it's nothing ma'am." The young man said, turning to her. "Just had a little run in, no harm done."

Ruby recognized the colors and uniforms after a few moments. "Oh, you guys are from Haven, aren't you?"

"We are." The woman replied, crossing her arms. "I was just showing the students around the campus."

Ruby puzzled on that. "Even the dormitories? For _other_ schools?"

"Just being through." She replied evenly, turning her back on the young girl. "Come along now students! It's time to move on." With that the group walked on leaving her behind.

Ruby watched the go with some interest. When they left her line of sight, Ruby shrugged to herself. "They seem nice enough, I guess."

* * *

**Done, please review.**


End file.
